This invention relates to an improved pressure modulating selector valve of the type particularly adapted for use in a control circuit for hydraulically actuating clutches of a transmission.
Clutches of this type require control modulation to provide for the gradual engagement thereof, maintenance of a top actuating pressure and controlled modulation during disengagement of the clutch. Conventional pressure modulating relief and reducing valves do not always provide for the close control of such clutch operating functions and are oftentimes unduly complex.